


come, all you sailors

by Pandolphin



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Characters Tagged As They Appear, M/M, MerMay, Selkie!Erik, siren!eleven, the hero's name is Nova, there's no tag for fantasy university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandolphin/pseuds/Pandolphin
Summary: The handsome stranger was a handsome selkie. Selkie pelts were historically coveted and stolen. The coat was enchanted. Nova had picked up his coat. The dots connected practically automatically, and all at once the blood drained from Nova’s face.“Oh.” Nova muttered, mouth painfully dry. “Oh, no.”
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	come, all you sailors

**Author's Note:**

> school stories are a fun guilty pleasure, but you know what's even more fun with them? if everyone was MAGIC.
> 
> a big inspo for this was A Centaur's Life, so if the nature of any world laws seems vague early on, it's purely intentional.

At this point in his casual observations, Nova felt confident enough to say that this was most definitely _not_ a crush. 

A crush, in his opinion, required at least a name to go on, nevermind a voice or any inkling of a personality—none of which he had at his disposal. All he had of this mysterious other student(?) was his face and a barebones idea of his library schedule. Neither of which was bad, necessarily, because watching a guy that handsome intently studying the sky through a telescope and pouring over astronomy books was something Nova found very enchanting. It made the study nights where he knew their schedules lined up something to look forward to. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stranger tap a pencil against his cheek (he was left-handed, Nova had noticed that ages ago) and run a hand through spiky blue hair before going back to the telescope. He looked through for a moment, before turning away to dig into the black coat hung on one side of his chair, retrieving what looked like a protractor and returning to his writing. 

From his table shelves away from the observatory window, Nova pretended to push his own hair behind one finned ear—to better keep an eye on the subject at hand. 

He supposed he should have felt bad, snooping on somebody like this, and he did to a point, but there was always the chance that this wasn’t his or the stranger’s fault. For all Nova knew, this sudden fascination might’ve just been some underlying… gravitational pull this stranger had on others; sirens weren’t the only fae folk out there who could do that, though he wasn’t sure of any who could do it subconsciously. 

It was one of his worst fears and the reason he kept his mouth shut so much, sure, but he knew it was all in his head. Mostly. But Nova figured it didn’t really matter what the guy was—it didn’t change his charm at all. 

So yes, three months into this person-watch, Nova felt confident enough to say that he was… taken, with the student. Not a crush in the slightest. It felt like it could get there pretty fast though, if he closed the gap, so Nova decided to keep this admiration at a distance and to himself. If he didn’t have a name to attach to the (very roguish) face, he felt confident that the infatuation would pass. 

If nothing else, it helped him pass the time waiting for his sister to respond to her texts. And speak of the devil herself, there she was. 

**fish n tits (Message received 8:45 PM)**

**_Jade: Still there I hope?_ **

**_nova!: ready and starving!_ **

**_nova!: already got frys?_ **

**_Jade: Naturally ;)_ **

**_Jade: Come on out when you're ready, we're parked by the east gate_ **

**_nova!: omw_ **

It wasn’t often that Jade and Frysabel had time to come visit, let alone together, and Nova wasn’t about to pass up the chance to see his sister and sister-in-law if they wanted him around, and especially not if they were going to buy him dinner. He could fawn from afar any other time these days—though he could neither confirm nor deny if he took longer than usual to gather his belongings into his bag. 

The stranger didn’t notice the quiet shuffle of Nova’s movements, or if he did he didn’t make a point of showing it, not even when Nova began a steady pace walking behind him. It was the quickest way to the nearest staircase down, so his path was at least justified, infatuation or no. And he would have been lying if he said he wasn’t curious about what this mystery student was even studying; astronomy, obviously, but maybe a minor in divination? Though Nova wasn’t entirely sure how that process worked, so who could— 

“Ah—!” He managed one quick, subtle glance at the stranger’s textbook before Nova’s foot caught the leg of an empty chair, and he stumbled to the ground. He managed to catch himself before any real harm could be done or disturbance be made, but there had been no avoiding the stubbed toe through his sneakers, and he hissed in pain as he rested on his knees. “Ghhh…” 

“Whoa, hey—are you good?” 

A tentative hand fell on his shoulder, and an unfamiliar voice called out to him, and all at once, Nova forgot about the sting in his foot. And he hoped, he prayed that when he turned around, he wasn’t going to see what he thought he was going to see. But fortune is a fickle mistress, even among the fae. 

The stranger had abandoned his belongings in favor of coming to the ground alongside Nova, if only to make sure he was alright. He’d only ever really seen the stranger’s face in profile before, so he was familiar in theory with the blue of his eyes, but Nova hadn’t realized just how deep that blue went. It struck him like the ocean reflecting the bright summer sky, something he normally found comfort in, but having the sea look back to him with alarm and worry like that made his stomach flip. 

“I—y-yeah, I’m okay!” All Nova could do was laugh to force away the heat in his face. Beguilement aside, he did just essentially trip over his own two feet in clear sight of someone, so at least his embarrassment couldn’t have read as anything but that. “Just—forgot my land legs for a second, aha.” 

The stranger didn’t say much, but gave a hum of acknowledgement as he looked him over. “No torn fins, scraped scales, nothing?” 

“Nothing but my pride. Maybe a bruise, but I’ll live.” Nova tugged at the tips of one fin sheepishly. “Uh… sorry to bother you.” 

“Hey, as long as you’re not hurt, right?” And the stranger smiled at him and oh, wow, did he ever have a smile. The sight of it near blinded Nova to the hand the stranger offered him when he got back on his feet. “Need a hand?” 

“Oh—” Nova cleared his throat before taking the hand offered to him. The stranger was warm to the touch. “Thanks.” 

It was when the mystery student had pulled him back up that Nova saw it—crumpled on the floor next to his chair lay the stranger’s coat, forgotten in a heap. Even from a distance, Nova could tell it was of exceptional quality, a black moto jacket with a dark blue fur collar; he’d seen the stranger wear it a few times, even though it seemed a bit too warm out for a coat so heavy looking, but the guy wore it well, so Nova wasn’t complaining. Without much thinking about it, he darted towards the coat and picked it off the ground, dusting it lightly at the collar. 

“I’m sorry, I must’ve knocked it over.” He laughed again, awkwardly, before turning to hand the coat back. It wasn’t leather like he thought it had been—in fact, he couldn’t rightly name _what_ it was made of, now that he was holding it—but there was a faint inkling of enchantment on the coat, and that was enough an indicator as to its value for Nova. “Hate for it to get stepped on, it’s a pretty nice… uh.” 

Nova stopped talking as soon as he looked at the stranger again. Any sense of concern or amusement had faded from his now very pale face, and was instead replaced with overwhelming panic. Maybe even fear. All the while, he just stared unseeing at the coat in Nova’s hand, as though lost in a terror-induced trance. 

“Are… you okay?” But the stranger didn’t seem to hear him, lost wherever his mind had wandered. Nova thought briefly to use his voice and pull him out of… whatever he was in, but going around hypnotizing people for every little thing was a tad worse than just irresponsible. The idea still lingered though, even as he asked again, “Is something wrong?” 

“What?” Almost immediately, the stranger snapped back to earth with a shake of his head. “I mean—no… No, I’m fine. Thanks.” 

He placed a hand on the coat, and waited for a second, like he was expecting Nova to snatch it away from him, and when he didn’t, the stranger pulled the coat back to him, carefully. Again, much quieter, he said, “Thank you.” 

“Sure?” Well… that was odd. But then again, fae had all sorts of rules and conducts for things, and history notwithstanding no one could really expect to know all of them. The best one could hope for was to just be polite, and if Nova had really done something to offend this guy, he was pretty sure he would have known by now, if the number of men Jade had thrown to the ground for the offhand succubus comment was any indi— 

Nova gasped, quietly, to himself. “Jade.” 

“Jade?” The stranger repeated. 

“Ah—my sister, she’s waiting for me outside, I forgot.” There was a clumsy shuffle as Nova stepped around the stranger, and headed back to the stairs with a bit more speed. But that would have been rude, just to leave this person that helped him hanging like that, and he turned back around to give the stranger a half wave goodbye. “Sorry about—all that. I’ll see you around!” 

Were he not in a library, Nova would have bolted towards the stairs to get out of that mess of an interaction; he couldn’t bear to look behind him to see whatever the stranger’s reaction to that had been. He kept his head low to the ground as he bounded down the steps to prevent just that, all the while trying to will away the growing dread in his stomach. 

_See you around?_ He pinched the bridge of his nose. _I’ll see you around? Ugh, of all the things to say…_

* * *

The days after the incident passed by without much meaning. The entire interaction and Nova’s parting words to the cute guy had haunted him, as he expected, and even Jade had laughed at him a little over dinner that night because _of course_ he had to explain to her his sudden desire to die, but aside from all that, nothing had changed. Classes came and went, he still chatted with Gemma and Faris like he always did, got calls from Mum and Hendrik and Grandpa—in retrospect, Nova might have thought this to be a sign of the oncoming storm, but he was so eager to block out how astronomically _bad_ he’d messed up at just talking to a new person that little else seemed to register. He almost succeeded, for what it was worth. 

And then came a knock at his door. 

It wasn’t ideal for Nova to avoid the library. The place was more reliably quiet this late at night than the dorms could be, and a few of the books he needed for his studies were too old to be checked out normally. But even less ideal than that was bumping into the handsome stranger again, and by that point he wasn’t going to get any of his work done by fault of the existential shame, so he planned to stay in his dorm until the incident would be long forgotten. Out of sight, out of mind, and all that. 

But the universe just couldn’t let Nova have this one pass, because when he opened the door to his dorm, the stranger was there, still wearing that fancy coat even indoors. He looked immediately relieved when he saw Nova standing there. “Oh, good. You’re actually here.” 

The instinct to just close the door and pretend like this moment wasn’t happening was very difficult to fight. There were a multitude of questions as to why the moment was even happening at all, and as much as Nova knew better than to be a jerk, he felt pretty entitled to those questions. “You were looking for me?” 

“That’s putting it mildly.” The stranger crossed his arms. “It’s Nova, right? Shell said I’d find you here.” 

“Oh—Shell sent you?” That did put Nova at a considerable amount of ease; if the campus merfolk advisor had told the stranger where to find him, then it did make this whole encounter significantly less like a horror movie set-up; Michelle doted on him as much as Jade did, she wouldn’t put Nova in any sort of harm. 

“Something like that.” The stranger seemed to agree. “You know she wouldn’t send a stalker your way.” 

“Well, that’s a relief.” It did beg the question as to how the stranger knew Shell in the first place, but that was beside the point right now. “But then... did you just need me for something?” 

There was very obviously something up; something in the way the stranger glanced aside and furrowed his brow raised a flag in the back of Nova’s mind, but what that flag was, he couldn’t yet say. 

“So—listen.” The stranger started after a pause. “It’s late, and this is really weird, and I get that. And if you’re busy right now, I won’t get in your way, but… do you have a minute?” 

“A… to talk?” _No, Nova, to jump off a cliff, what are you even saying—_ “I mean, I don’t have anything pressing to do. What’s up?” 

“It… well.” The stranger paused again, and Nova clearly saw the rise and fall of his shoulders, like he was bracing himself for a hit. “I can’t—it’s about when we ran into each other.” 

“Oh, no.” Nova’s fins flared out nervously. All of a sudden, his fear of a racial violation came back full force. “What did I do?” 

The stranger lifted up a hand as though to try and calm him. “No, no, don’t—don’t panic, it’s not like that. You didn’t do anything bad.” 

“But I did _something_.” It wasn’t a question. 

“You…” The stranger’s hand fell to his head, fingers more pulling on his hair than combing through it. “Did… kind of? It’s not—I don’t think you meant to, but it’s still—look, I _really_ don’t want to be talking about this out here.” He stopped to take another deep breath. “Can I come in? If that’s okay.” 

There was no way for Nova to see where this was going, and he wasn’t sure if he liked any of the directions he could think of. Again, Shell would not have put him or anyone under her care in any danger, and it wasn’t like he thought the guy was actually a stalker (in this case, Nova honestly fit that bill a bit more considering), but there was a lot to be concerned about regarding a stranger asking to come in his room half-past ten. 

Instinctively, Nova knew he should say no. 

What he said instead was, “Yeah, sure. Come on in.” And he stepped inside for the stranger to pass through. 

_Why am I like this._

The stranger sighed out a “Thanks” and walked through the door, a fleeting sense of anxiousness in his steps, and Nova could only liken the sound of the door clicking shut to the sound of his own fate being sealed. 

“This isn’t a vampire thing, is it?” Nova asked, distantly, anything at all to clear the air. If nothing else, it might explain the inherent attraction thing, especially coupled with the invitation. Unless the stranger was also just trying to be polite. 

“Man, if I was a vampire, this wouldn’t be an issue.” The stranger managed a laugh, just as awkward as the rest of this conversation, but he still looked effortlessly cool leaning against Nova’s desk. “Sorry to disappoint.” 

“Not a disappointment, no.” Nova seated himself on the edge of his bed, if only to keep a respectable distance. “Just trying to figure out how you know Michelle. Since she works so close with Sylv, and all.” 

“Oh—yeah, that would track. But, I’ve been helping her with her walking.” The stranger explained. “Mermaid legs, you know. Not that strong. And she wants to be on her feet for her wedding.” 

Nova did, in fact, know that, because Michelle was beyond excited for her wedding and was pulling out whatever stops she could, and there were few of her students that weren’t doing something to help the cause. Nova was no exception, but that was beside the point. “So she asked you to help her train? That’s a big ask for a student.” 

“It is, yeah—but I knew her beforehand, too. She knew I could help, and I knew she could… well.” The stranger gestured to him. “Point me to you. And keep mum about it.” 

“Uh… huh.” Nothing odd about that at all, no sir. “Why does she have to keep quiet, exactly?” 

The stranger opened his mouth, and Nova could clearly see a flicker in their eyes that said he certainly _had_ words to say, but they weren’t coming out as quickly and as easily as he had probably hoped they would. His hands dropped down to gesture to some imaginary object, and he looked at Nova dead-on, and confused as he was, Nova couldn’t find it in himself to pull away. 

“...so.” The stranger took one of those hands, and placed it on the breast of his jacket. “It’s about the coat.” 

There wasn’t much in the way for Nova to hide his wince. Of all the things it could have been, he had a sneaking suspicion the coat was going to be the problem here. “Did I do something to the enchantment?” 

The stranger looked taken aback by the question. “You can tell it’s enchanted?” 

“I mean, not what it’s enchanted _with_ ,” Nova clarified, “but, yeah. I knew as soon as I touched it.” 

“How did you know, though?” The stranger raised a brow. 

“Forging major.” Nova shrugged. “Minor in textile sciences.” 

“There’s _sirens_ in the forging curriculum?” The stranger seemed genuinely surprised. “Huh. I thought you guys were all about the performing arts.” 

“Life is in the details. And making things from scratch is still an art.” This wasn’t the time or place to get into that sore spot. “But did something happen to the spell when I picked up your coat? Because—look, I can’t fix that myself, but I’m happy to get whatever the components are to—” 

“No, it’s not—not that kind of enchantment.” The stranger clarified. “It’s, uh… it’s always been a part of it.” 

“Always… oh!” Nova palmed his fist. “So, it’s in part of the material? That makes sense. Is it just cosmetic damage, then? I can fix that.” 

He hadn’t thought he’d said anything strange, but the stranger just looked at him with something like marvel in his eyes. “...What? What did I say?” 

“You really don’t know, do you.” The comment was quiet, more to himself than to Nova, and the stranger glanced to the ground in thought. “Well… that’s good. Definitely makes this easier.” 

“Makes _what_ easier?” Far be it from Nova to lose his patience, but this roundabout game of questions was running his nerves ragged. He had an infatuation with this handsome student, he wasn’t blinded by it. “Look, I’m sorry for whatever it was I did, but if I don’t know what it was, then I can’t fix it.” 

“It’s not… something _you_ have to fix. Exactly.” The stranger explained. “But you have a right to know what’s going on. Just—gimme a minute to… no. No, you know what? There’s no good way to put this. I’ll be blunt.” 

Nova said nothing, merely waiting for the stranger to explain himself; after what felt like a long while, the stranger dropped his hands to the side in resignation, looking at Nova dead-on. 

“I’m a selkie.” 

High-strung as he was at the moment, Nova was smart. He liked his puzzles, and he didn’t mind a bit of detective work here and there. Sometimes, though, it paid to remember that oftentimes, the simplest solution to a problem was usually the correct one, and the answer to his questions in this case didn’t get better than those three quick words. 

The handsome stranger was a handsome selkie. Selkie pelts were historically coveted and stolen. The coat was enchanted. Nova had picked up his coat. The dots connected practically automatically, and all at once the blood drained from Nova’s face. 

“Oh.” Nova muttered, mouth painfully dry. “Oh, _no_.” 

“...Yeah.” The selkie bit down on his lip as he nodded. “It, uh—least now you know how I know Shell.” 

“Oh, Spirit—” Nova leaned over into his knees, holding his head in his hands. “As if that last run-in wasn’t _enough_ of a disaster, I—” He snapped back up, panic writ bold on his face. “I wasn’t trying to steal it, I _swear_ , I would _never_ —” 

“Stop, stop, we’ve been through that. You obviously weren’t trying to do harm.” The selkie assured. “The fact that you didn’t know you were holding a pelt the whole time sort of drives that home.” 

“I’ve never _held_ a selkie pelt before!” Nova cried in a hushed whisper. “I didn’t even know there _were_ selkies on campus.” 

“You’re not _supposed_ to know. There’s a lot of privacy policies for us specifically to prevent thefts.” 

The selkie raised a hand, and after a moment’s hesitation, stepped forward and placed it on Nova’s shoulder. Nova jumped from the touch, but his hand was warm just as before, and his grip was comforting. “I get it, I do. You were being polite. You didn’t do anything bad.” 

Nova glanced at the hand on his shoulder, then back to the selkie. “...but then—what did I _do?_ ” 

The selkie’s fingers drummed against his shoulder. “See, that’s… _that’s_ the part that’s making this hard.” 

It was another long moment while the selkie took a seat on Nova’s bed besides him. Judging from the color starting to bloom on his cheeks, Nova suspected this was so he didn’t have to look directly at him. 

“So… selkies have a long history of people stealing our skins. Everybody knows that.” When Nova nodded, the stranger continued. “And you weren’t trying to steal mine. We’ve got that squared away. But what you did, it… returning a selkie’s missing coat has a very specific meaning in the culture, and you know how these old fae laws are, so it’s taken… pretty literally.” 

This just kept getting worse and worse, but at least there was some solace for Nova that whatever this meaning entailed, it wasn’t his imminent doom. If an old fae law was going to kill him, it would have done so already. “...what’s the meaning.” 

The selkie looked at him from the corner of his eye, and Nova saw the blush that had just started spreading on his skin turn ever more red, before the selkie closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples. 

“It’s a proposal.” He groaned. “You know… the marriage kind.” 

Rescind the previous solace. Nova just decided he would rather have death. 

“So… wait. Did I—” He pointed to himself, then to the selkie, then back to himself, and again and again and again, each one more frantic than the last. “Are _we_ —” 

“As far as selkie law is concerned, we’re engaged.” There was a significant slump to the selkie’s shoulders as he said that. “So at least now you get why the subterfuge—but, listen!” 

Before Nova could ask further, the selkie sat up, trying to force a reassuring smile. “This sort of thing isn’t… y’know, _totally_ a freak accident. It happens a lot more often than you’d think. And it’s an easy enough thing to undo! So you don’t have to panic about it.” 

“That’s—a really big ask.” Defeat made his body feel astronomically heavy, but Nova forced himself to sit back up. “I just… I’m so sorry, I had no idea.” 

“What are you sorry for? Of course you had no idea!” The selkie laughed a short, surprised laugh, and if circumstances were any different, it might have made Nova’s stomach flip. “The only thing you did wrong was be a decent guy. I should be apologizing to you for dragging you into all this.” 

“You couldn’t have foreseen this, either!” Despite himself, Nova managed to return an exasperated smile of his own. “But if this is something that happens a lot, why bother telling me at all?” 

“You answered your own question: it happens a lot.” The selkie shrugged. “It’ll get undone, sure, but there’s no telling how far back in the queue our case would be. It wouldn’t take longer than a year, but it’s still going to be a good few months before it’s annulled. And we’d need both our accounts to prove it was an accident in the first place.” 

“I—” Nova blinked. “I guess I can’t argue with that.” 

“Exactly.” Hands on his knees, the selkie looked up at the ceiling. “Then there’s the binding.” 

“The—excuse me?” 

“You know how the stories go, don’t you? A selkie who has their pelt stolen is bound to the one who holds it until they get it back.” 

Nova’s eyes narrowed. “But I didn’t steal your pelt.” 

“No, but this whole… pact thing is done through it.” The selkie fiddled with the sleeve of his coat as he spoke. “It’s not like I’d be following you around every minute of every day, but… you’ll be seeing a lot of me in the months to come.” 

He laughed again, more quietly to himself, and regarded Nova with a raised brow. “Definitely a lot more than the weekly library trips.” 

“Oh—” This night was really proving to just be one heart attack after another. Maybe, if the universe wanted to be nice, it would let Nova get away with this one little vague mislead. “You noticed?” 

“We’re always sitting in the same spots. Usually the same times, too.” The selkie gestured. “It felt like we had a thing going. Always thought it was kind of nice.” 

Of all the boons the universe could give Nova, it had to be that one, huh. 

“Anyway.” The selkie sobered up, and continued. “I needed to tell you all this, but you haven’t been around the library in a while, and I started to get antsy. And that’s why we’re here now. The weirdness of this is all on me.” His expression fell serious. “I’m not going to push you into anything—you can ignore me, if you’d rather not think about this. I’ll keep out of your hair as best I can, if you need space.” 

“No! No, that’s not—don’t do that.” Nova hadn’t meant to sound so desperate when he said that, and he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. “It’s not like I blame you for all this. That’d be insane. And I can’t just let you deal with all this on your own. I need to take responsibility.” 

That last part had sounded fine in his head, but after actually saying the words themselves, Nova threw his head back with a groan. “‘Take response’... could I have _possibly_ picked a _worse_ phrase.” 

“Probably.” There was that quiet little chuckle again, and all of a sudden Nova felt better about his anxiety-ridden vocabulary. “Good to know you plan to take care of me~” 

“Oh, shut uuup.” The words came out with a shaky laugh as Nova ran a hand through his hair. “Whatever happened to ‘in sickness and health’?” 

“We’re still riding this out together, aren’t we? I’m glad for that.” 

There was a considerable amount of relief in the selkie’s voice, and when Nova looked back to him, that relief was in equal measure in his eyes. “I mean it. You kind of learn to expect the worst when it comes to your skin, so… I’m glad you’re a good guy, is all I’m saying. I think we can get through this in one piece.” 

Nova wasn’t one to fawn over any bit of praise that came his way, cute guy at the source or now, but it was hard not to get a little flustered after… well. Everything. “...I could always turn out to be a jerk, y’know.” 

The selkie shook his head. “Shell wouldn’t like you so much if you were.” 

“That—yeah, I’ll give you that,” 

Seemingly satisfied, the selkie held out his hand. 

“The name’s Erik, by the way.” 

The suddenness must have surprised Nova more than he realized, because it garnered another chuckle at his expense. “What?” 

“Well, I just realized—I knew who you were this whole time, but you didn’t have my name.” The selkie—Erik—flashed his canines. They were sharper than Nova had anticipated. It was kind of awesome. “Not exactly proper if you don’t know your fiance’s name, right?” 

Nova sputtered at how casually he’d joked about that, and Erik kept laughing at him, but soon enough the sheer ridiculousness of the situation began to dawn, and Nova managed a few quick laughs of his own before taking Erik’s hand in a firm shake. 

“Nice to meet my future husband.” He joked back, and for the moment, the problem at hand felt a lifetime away. 

**Author's Note:**

> gee panda how come you get to have TWO merfolks for mermay
> 
> i'mma keep it real with you chief, I have an ending planned for all this but everything in the middle is a mystery, updates might not be super frequent. but I at least wanted this up before may was actually over, so here we are!
> 
> my dq tumblr is swindlersstole, and my public twitter is rukatakowasa, feel free to say hello c:


End file.
